-Mi razón-
by IceFF
Summary: Rin se comienza a preguntar ¿Por qué razón Gou se uniría al club de natación Iwatobi?, y aunque muchos saben la respuesta, pasará una inesperada tarde conociéndola. Pequeño one-shot.


**Personajes/Free! :** Kōji Ōji/Kyoto animation.

**Advertencias:** -none-

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** Words that changed my life by OST Free!

**Historia © Ice.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…mi razón…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los tibios rayos de sol acariciaron la pálida piel de la joven que dormía, su rojo cabello estaba esparcido en la almohada, y su rostro apacible comenzaba a espabilar.

Eran cerca de las cuatro y media de la mañana y aunque muchos estudiantes de su edad podrían estar dormidos aún, ella estaba ya en la tina tomando un baño y frotando su espalda. Se empeñaba en lavar con cuidado su largo cabello. Rodeó con sus brazos las rodillas y colocó su mentón sobre ellas.

Suspiró.

Tarareaba una dulce tonada mientras alaciaba las hebras escarlatas con sus finos dedos y ataba todo con su clásico listón azul. Miró con coquetería al espejo y sonrió suave complacida con los resultados de su arreglo.

-Hoy lo veré- se dijo emocionada.

Entró a la habitación de su madre quien aún dormía tranquila y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla susurrando con voz cantarina –_Voy saliendo~_-

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse ocultando la penumbra de la madrugada. La chica avanzaba con paso firme y veloz hacia la estación de tren que la llevaría a la academia Samezuka. Había acordado con Seijuro semanas antes de su retiro algunos entrenamientos conjuntos; Samezuka-Iwatobi.

Recién le habían informado a su hermano, nuevo capitán de aquel club, de esos entrenamientos, y aunque no había puesto resistencia alguna, no se encontraba entusiasmado con todas las intromisiones que hacía su hermana menor en los asuntos de ambos clubs. Aunque entendía de por medio que ella era manager de Iwatobi, seguía siendo para él su dulce, a veces impertinente, hermana pequeña.

Gou por su parte seguía su camino sonriendo. Aunque esos entrenamientos significaran el sacrificio de levantarse a crueles horas de la madrugada, todo merecía la pena por verlo, por pasar un momento con su adorado o_nii-chan_, ver la renovada sonrisa afilada en los labios de él, ver que su espíritu vivaz lo acompañaba de nuevo, pero ahora con algunos tintes de madurez y seriedad. Sí, ella admitía que mucho de lo que hacía ahora era también por el bien del club y en beneficio de sus amigos, sin embargo, el deseo de estar cerca de él también la motivaba.

…

Rin estaba frente a un grupo de cuerpos temblorosos que reaccionaban al frío de la madrugada, después de todo eran casi las seis de la mañana. Dio indicaciones a todos para que comenzaran con un calentamiento ligero y a Nitori para que los guiara en el proceso.

Suspiró.

Hoy era el día en que vendrían los chicos de Iwatobi a entrenar gracias a las negociaciones que había hecho ese Mikoshiba con _SU_ hermana. Seriamente, un día terminaría por enterrar la cabeza del antiguo _bushou_ en el suelo. Desde hacía un tiempo se preguntaba ¿Por qué Gou se empeñaba en seguir en el club de natación?, ni siquiera nadaba, se la pasaba haciendo trabajo pesado como manager, e incluso tenía que llegar más temprano de lo que los otros miembros a las reuniones y entrenamientos. A su parecer eso era innecesario y cansado para ella.

No entendía _sus razones_.

Seguía meditando sobre ese asunto cuando escuchó a la protagonista de sus recientes pensamientos saludándolo desde la distancia con ese tono alegre y melodioso de siempre.

-_Onii-chan…-_ sacudía la mano con energía la joven acercándose con rapidez, lucía bastante linda con el uniforme del club que le quedaba ligeramente grande.

-Gou- espetó tranquilo el pelirrojo –Llegas temprano…-

La chica solo asintió efusivamente –Los demás no tardaran en llegar- sonrió suave.

-No deberías esforzarte de más- reprendió con mirada preocupada.

-Pero onii-chan, soy la manager y debo tener todo listo para el equipo- se excusó frunciendo el entrecejo. A veces sentía que su hermano la menospreciaba y eso a parte de ofenderla, le dolía.

Rin suspiró resignado y guió a su hermana donde estarían entrenando los de Iwatobi. Vio como comenzaba a sacar varias toallas y botellas de agua. Sonrió torcidamente viendo lo dedicada que era. De alguna manera, lo enorgullecía.

…

El entrenamiento transcurría tranquilo, claro, no habían faltado los retos entre ambos clubs, ni mucho menos entre Haru y su hermano. Gou miraba el esfuerzo con el que entrenaban sus amigos, su pecho se hinchaba por el orgullo que sentía de pertenecer a ese grupo de personas que siempre daban lo mejor de sí mismos. No podía evitar tampoco desviar su atención a donde se encontraba Rin proporcionando indicaciones, admiraba el porte elegante con el que dirigía al equipo, un sonrojo evidente la dominaba, aunque podía admitir que los espectaculares músculos del pelirrojo la asombraban, lo que más admiraba era esa tranquilidad y liderazgo que poseía el mayor. Se sentía sumamente orgullosa de su _onii-chan_.

El entrenamiento había finalizado por la tarde y todos salían sumamente agotados. La joven pelirroja caminaba junto con sus compañeros cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

-Gou-

-Onii-chan- se sorprendió de ver a su hermano cambiado y recargado en una pared del edificio.

-Te acompañare a casa- dijo autoritario.

La menor sonrió encantada, se disculpó con sus amigos que solo dijeron un "Esta bien", y se apresuró a alcanzar al chico que la esperaba más adelante.

Los dos caminaban en un cómodo silencio que era interrumpido por algún comentario ocasional de los hermanos. Llegaron a la estación justo a tiempo, pues una tenue lluvia había comenzado a caer.

-¿Cómo esta mamá?- preguntó un poco incomodo Matsuoka.

Gou sonrió y respondió –Esta bien, pero te extraña…- el chico se crispó un poco con lo ultimo –…deberías ir más seguido a casa, se pondrá muy feliz- se dibujó una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro femenino.

-Lo intentaré- se excusó un poco turbado. Giró a ver a su hermana, que por alguna razón se había puesto de un ánimo nostálgico, muy inusual en ella –Gou ¿Por qué te uniste al club de natación?- soltó queriendo cambiar de tema.

La chica se sobresaltó con la repentina pregunta y tartamudeó –B-bueno, p-pues yo…- bajó el rostro sonrojado.

-Sí, porque ni siquiera nadas…- interrumpió el mayor recordando sus pensamientos anteriores –O…- llegó un pensamiento perturbador a su mente -…lo haces solo por ver hombres en bañador- acusó queriendo disimular su enojo.

-N-no es así- frunció el entrecejo –B-bueno a veces los veo, p-pero ¡no lo hice por eso!- dijo ofendida.

-¿Entonces por qué?- cuestionó con molestia evidente.

-Y-yo…- seguía sin saber cómo decirlo.

-Olvídalo, sí lo haces por eso- giró el rostro con hastío el pelirrojo.

Gou mantenía la cabeza gacha, su rostro estaba ensombrecido bajo el flequillo y con voz quebradiza siguió –Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- afirmó llamando la atención del mayor.

Rin la volteó a ver y se alarmó de ver que algunas lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por su rostro -¿Gou?- la llamó con angustia.

-Nunca lo has entendido…- lo miró con rostro enfadado sin esconder las lagrimas que se escaban.

Rin veía con los ojos totalmente abiertos la conmovida reacción que estaba teniendo su hermana con ese tema, quiso acercarse pero ella se alejó enfadada -¿De qué hablas?- pidió saber.

-Nada- giró el rostro desencantado y corrió hacia el tren que estaba a punto de salir.

-¡GOU!- trató de detenerla sin éxito. El tren partió inmediatamente dejándolo solo y desconcertado.

…

Matsuoka regresó a su dormitorio e intentó la tarde entera comunicarse con su hermana. Le había dejado varios mensajes que no eran respondidos, y le marcaba insistentemente sin tener éxito.

-¡Maldición Gou, contesta!- gritaba a la bocina totalmente descolocado.

-Senpai…-entró Nitori a la habitación -¿Se encuentra bien?- cuestionó preocupado por la actitud de su superior.

El pelirrojo giró el rostro y chasqueó la lengua –No es nada- tomó una maleta que había preparado –No dormiré hoy aquí- informó saliendo del cuarto.

…

Gou llegó a su casa, se había encerrado en su habitación tratando de apaciguar sus emociones. Había sollozado en silencio abrazando su almohada como único consuelo. Para fortuna suya, su madre había salido a hacer las compras y le había dejado un recado de que llegaría tarde por la noche. Desde la primera llamada de Rin había apagado el celular, no tenía ánimos de lidiar con el asunto en ese momento, siguió recostada de lado, sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Pronto el sueño la venció sumiéndola en gimoteos involuntarios que salían de sus finos labios estando ella dormida.

Se levantó un poco repuesta de lo sucedido y bajo a hacerse un té que la pudiera calmar del todo. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina soplando a la taza de té caliente hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta que era golpeada con insistencia.

-Ya voy…-

Caminaba con desganó hasta la puerta, la abrió sin prestar demasiada atención hasta que lo vio frente a ella.

-_Onii-chan_- no podía ocultar su sorpresa al verlo ahí -¿Qué haces aquí?- giró el rostro recordando su enfado anterior.

-Visita sorpresa- se limitó a decir. La chica se corrió a un lado dejando pasar al pelirrojo quien dejo su maleta en la entrada de la vivienda.

-Mamá no esta- informó con seriedad sin querer hablar demasiado. Él solo asintió dando a entender que no era por ella por quién venía -¿Quieres un té?- ofreció suavizando su tono. A pesar de su enojo no podía desatender a su invitado.

-Por favor…-

…

Rin se mantenía sentado con los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre sus manos, mientras que Gou servía agua caliente en una taza, buscó algunas cosas en la alacena superior y comenzó a revolver.

-Sin mucha azúcar- afirmó la chica al mayor quien solo hizo un ruido gutural concordando.

-Gou…- la llamó con su profunda voz -¿Qué paso antes? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?- retomó de golpe tensando los músculos de la joven.

-No lo entenderías- quiso evadir el tema y siguió revolviendo.

-Entonces explícame- exigió.

La chica se encogió de hombros sin girarse siquiera a darle la cara. Él se levantó y se colocó detrás de ella –Fue por alguno de ellos- dijo, refiriéndose a los miembros de Iwatobi.

Gou solo apretó con fuerza la taza que sostenía y con una determinación desconocida se giró y confesó – ¡Fue por ti, idiota!- lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de nuevo.

Rin se encontraba sorprendido y desconcertado viendo como su hermana se volvía a descomponer en un llanto que él no podía detener. Se encontraba impotente sin saber que decir.

- ¡¿Crees que para mí fue fácil lo de papá?, lo perdí a él y poco después tú te fuiste!- reprochó a un impresionado Rin –Sentía que los había perdido a los dos… me sentía tan sola- giró su rostro sonrojado.

El chico por fin reaccionó y la abrazó en un acto salvaje y posesivo, ella solo se aferró al fornido pecho soltando todos los sentimientos que había tenido escondidos por tanto tiempo –Era la única manera que tenía para acercarme a ti- decía sin dejar de sollozar –Te extrañaba tanto… _esa es mi razón_… - terminó conmoviendo al pelirrojo quien rodeó la femenina cabeza con su brazo.

La chica temblaba bajo sus brazos, la apreciaba tan delicada y débil, sentía que la debía proteger. El llanto de ella cada vez se alargaba más, angustiando a Matsuoka quien solo atinaba a no soltarla, de pronto llegó a su mente lo que siempre hacía cuando ellos eran pequeños y Gou lloraba.

Los masculinos labios depositaron un dulce beso en la frente de ella quien se sonrojo furiosamente dejando de llorar al instante.

-Yo también… te extrañé… - confesó sin revelar el tono carmesí de sus mejillas.

Gou emocionada abrazó más a su hermano, y él hizo lo mismo. Por lo menos ahora Rin la entendía, sonrió con un deje de prepotencia. Ya no le molestaría en adelante que su hermana siguiera entrometida con el club, después de todo, _SU_ razón era… él.

…

* * *

**Ice comenta:**

No entiendo como no hay más fics en español de estos dos, si son tan adorables =w=, en fin… tal vez soy la única enferma que espera ver más de su relación en el anime xD~

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot, nació la idea esta mañana que desperté, y no he podido separarme del teclado hasta que lo terminé. Estoy estrenándome en este fandom con este fic, así que espero sea de su agrado~

Muchas gracias por leer *W*/

-se va rodando-


End file.
